tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Katie Grant
Katie Grant (born 1981) is a minor character in The IT Files. A part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, Katie is a lab technician with the science wing. Biography Katie was born in Fresno, California, her father a construction worker and her mother a journalist. For years in school Katie gave the impression of being a bit slow, tests even done to check if she had some sort of learning disability, eventually there being confirmation that she suffered from Attention Deficit Disorder. At first Katie's parts had their daughter take drugs to help her focus, but eventually it led to another health concern in the form of a serious drop in body-weight, though it was due to a loss of appetite thanks to the drugs. Seeking alternatives to the medication Katie later learned some techniques to help her focus and finally got inspired when she began to take chemistry. After high school Katie ended up at Cal Tech, studying chemistry and later taking some forensic courses as they'd piqued her interest. After graduating with a Bachelor's of Science in chemistry Katie initially worked for the Fresno water treatment plant before getting the chance to become a lab technician with the Las Vegas police department. Katie really began to shine with the LVPD's crime lab, though at one point she was forced to go back on medication to deal with her ADD. When the International Temporal Enforcement Agency formed Marika Bran requested the LVPD for a lab technician, given that the lab was one of the busiest in the United States. Katie was recommended for the position and was accepted, becoming a member of the ITEA's science wing. As a part of her job Katie maintains correspondence with Stone Enterprises, specifically Stone Drug Labs and its head Mary Hamilton. When Ingrid Stone was kidnapped Katie helped Mary identify the kidnapper without telling her superiors, having formed a bond with Mary in particular. Katie also developed Motion Mist and Breathe Easy, the former quickly becoming popular both inside and outside of the ITEA after it was shared with Stone Drug Labs. Suzanna Ortiz became one of Katie's closer friends at work, as while the two were often separated when Suzanna was in the field they tended to correspond a lot through email. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Katie was trapped inside ITEA HQ. Trying to keep busy, tried to understand what was going on by running tests on Makeda Getachew. Irvine McFarland worked with Katie and after confiding to him about her ADD they hooked up, going as far as to make out on top of a frozen Makeda. Suzanna, deciding to have an impromptu wedding during the situation, asked Katie to be her Maid of Honor for her marriage to William Volt. Later, after the wedding, Katie ended up being among those given Type-7 to help prevent the ITEA running out supplies, and while under Irvine used Katie as a test subject for his Dream Machine. After the incident had passed the pair ended up becoming a proper couple, having gone on half a dozen dates after a few weeks. Personal Information * Current Age: 28 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 110 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 32C * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Special Notes: Has Attention Deficit Disorder Inventions * Motion Mist Freeze Antidote * Breathe Easy Freeze Protection (with Mia Santos) * Sentinel Tactical Device (with Marika Bran, Hyun Su and Mia Santos) Relationships Family * Terri Grant, Aunt Romances * Irvine McFarland, Boyfriend and Co-Worker Science Department Co-Workers * Marika Bran * Makeda Getachew * Mia Santos * Hyun Su * Zora Jugovic * Danka Stojanović Friends * Suzanna Ortiz-Volt, also Co-Worker * Takahishi Nakamura, also Co-Worker * Colette Landry, also Co-Worker * Juro Takashi, also Co-Worker * Eva Bingham, also Co-Worker * Janelle Gallegos, also Co-Worker * Rhonda Evens, also Co-Worker * Angelita Castillo, also Co-Worker * Mary Hamilton Appearances Canon * The IT Files: Erika's Bloodline * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Lucienne's Adjustment * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary Trivia * Katie is physically based on actress Autumn Reeser. * The character's name was taken from two roles that Autumn Reeser has played. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Scientists Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA